Too Marvelous for Words
by BeaumontRulz
Summary: Hermione smiled tentatively, continuing to dance to the silence that filled the room. She suddenly felt slightly nervous, noticing for the first time how entrancing Ginny's eyes were. There was a fire there, one that burned bright and looked all consuming. Without realising it, both women had moved even closer, their bodies pressed up against each other... Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N: Again, been a while. Many apologies, ladies and gentlemen, life has been incredibly busy as of late. I'm back home in Australia after an incredible six months in Europe, and I'm now back at uni... Back to reality, I suppose xD In any case, this has been inspired by and is dedicated to Olivia (again). She's been a pretty fucking good muse tbh, I've got a couple other oneshots well on their way. Just have to go about finishing them. So, I must say thank you, gorgeous, for being such a good muse.**

**On that note, I hope you all enjoy the story! Please remember to review once you're done, they are very much appreciated.**

* * *

**Too Marvellous For Words**

Ginny frowned slightly as she entered Hermione's apartment, having come by to help her unpack her things. She could hear singing coming from the living room, but it didn't sound like Hermione.

"Hermione?" she called out, hanging her cloak up and beginning to make her way through the small flat towards the living room.

"In here!" Hermione called back over the music.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked as she came into the living room, to find Hermione lounging back on the sofa with a glass of red wine, her foot tapping in time to the music.

"I found my parents' old records," she said, grinning widely at the redhead, and scrambling to stand up.

"So, you're procrastinating," Ginny said, grinning back at her as she watched her walk over to the record player.

"I am rediscovering some very good music," Hermione said very seriously as she carefully restarted the record from the beginning. She straightened back up and turned to face Ginny, "Would you like a glass of wine?"

Ginny smiled and nodded, "Alright. But you do need to unpack soon. You've been here for a week, and this isn't what I'd call your version of tidy." She gestured towards the boxes that littered the living room, full of books.

"I've set up all the furniture without you, thank you very much," she said defiantly, walking into the kitchen to fetch Ginny a glass from a box marked 'fragile'.

The redhead laughed, "Alright, so you're getting there."

"I was starting to unpack my books, and I found the record player. So, I decided to take a break," Hermione said, shrugging at her as she poured Ginny a glass of wine. She smiled as she handed Ginny her glass, "My parents would put this music on after we had dinner, and we would all sit together in the living room and talk about our day."

"That sounds nice," Ginny said, smiling as she sipped her wine. "So, who are we listening to?"

"Billie Holiday," Hermione said with a grin as she sat back down on the couch.

"I like it," Ginny said, sitting down next to her.

"As you should," Hermione replied, turning her body to face her and crossing her legs. "Billie Holiday is timeless."

Ginny grinned appreciatively, "Fair enough. Did you want to get a start on unpacking your books at all?"

Hermione sighed slightly, "I suppose. I have so many, though."

"Well, blame your inquisitive nature, then," Ginny said, smiling at her. "You seem to have enough shelf space," she added, gesturing towards the bookcases that lined the wall around the fireplace.

"That's partly why I chose this place," Hermione admitted with a bashful smile.

Ginny laughed, "Typical."

Hermione grinned, slapping Ginny's knee playfully, "Oh, shut up."

The younger woman poked her tongue out at her and set her glass down on the coffee table, "If we start now, we could have it done in an hour, as long as you don't get distracted. We could light a fire and listen to your music."

"How very romantic," Hermione remarked, smirking slightly at her.

"It _is_ winter, Hermione," Ginny retorted, standing up and looking down at her expectantly.

The brunette sighed and stood up as well, putting her glass down next to Ginny's and walking to the fireplace. With a quick wave of her wand, they had a fire going, and both women summoned a box of books to begin sorting through them.

"Did you number the boxes?" Ginny asked, grinning slightly as she noticed a large number 2 on the side of her box.

"Of course I did," Hermione said very matter-of-factly. "They're ordered by genre first, and the author's surname second."

"Next time I move, I'm getting you to pack all my stuff up," Ginny said as she opened her box.

Hermione snorted softly, "Is that all I am to you? A good organiser?"

"Also a homework marker," Ginny replied, smirking as she began to pull books out of the box.

"I'm glad that our friendship means so much to you," Hermione said, seemingly unable to hide the smile that had spread across her face.

"You're a very useful friend. Or, at least you were while we were still at school. But now that I know how organised you are, I suppose I won't have to terminate our friendship."

"How very considerate of you," Hermione said, still smiling as she stood up with a few books in her hands, and started stacking them. "I'm not entirely sure why I keep you around, though."

"I'm your claim to fame, remember?"

"I already have Harry for that. Our relationship should be mutually beneficial if it's going to continue, you understand."

Ginny smiled as she stood up with more books in her hands, beginning to stack them a couple shelves below the one Hermione was focusing on, "I'm helping you unpack your things."

"I could very easily have asked Harry or Ron, or I could have done this on my own. No, it needs to be something that only you can provide," the brunette said, still with that smile gracing her features as she bent down to fetch more books to shelve.

"Yes, but you asked me, not them. Which only leads me to the conclusion that you enjoy my company."

"Then what is it about your company that is so unique?"

Ginny frowned heavily, pretending to think very hard, making Hermione giggle softly. She grinned, "I make you laugh. And our conversations are always interesting. Not to mention the fact that I am clearly one of your most attractive friends."

Hermione grinned, "How is your attractiveness a factor?"

"You have something pretty to look at," Ginny replied, winking at her before grabbing more books.

Hermione laughed again and shrugged, "I suppose that is a fair point. Alright, I'll keep you around for a while longer. But if you suddenly turn ugly, we will have a problem on our hands."

Ginny laughed as well, "I'll do my best to remain attractive for as long as possible, then."

"Then we shouldn't have a problem," Hermione said, nudging her affectionately.

* * *

An hour later, they had almost filled the entire wall with Hermione's books. Only two boxes remained, and Hermione had suggested that they take a small break.

"We haven't done too badly," Ginny said thoughtfully. "It's definitely starting to look like you live here," she added with a grin.

Hermione smiled as she sipped her wine, "I'm just glad that there are enough shelves for my books."

Ginny laughed softly, "Because that's the most important thing, right?"

"Knowledge is power, Gin," Hermione replied, winking at her. She suddenly sighed happily and leaned her head back on the back of the couch, "I'm so happy right now."

"It's because I'm here," Ginny said immediately, smirking again.

Hermione giggled softly, "Partly. I'm just so glad that I've managed to find my own place. Staying with Harry was fine, but we both needed our own space."

"Did anything happen there?" Ginny asked, almost tentatively.

The brunette smiled and shook her head, gazing at the crackling fire, "No. He's firmly in the friend-zone. As is your brother," she added as an afterthought.

"I'm sure they'll both be devastated to hear that," Ginny said, grinning slightly as she drank some more wine.

Hermione grinned, "Of course they will be. They're missing out on an incredibly interesting life with me and my books."

"You really are too marvellous for words," Ginny replied, tapping her foot in time to the song she'd just quoted.

The older woman laughed, "You're actually paying attention to the words?"

Ginny smiled at her and shrugged, "Like I said before, I like it. I'm also entirely sure that you've made me listen to this record before."

Hermione frowned and turned her head to look at her, "When did I do that?"

The redhead smiled again as she turned her head to look back at Hermione, "It was just after my first girlfriend and I broke up. You made me listen to Billie Holiday because apparently she truly understood loneliness."

"Oh, I remember," Hermione exclaimed, sitting up slightly. "You came over after you broke up with her, and we drank almost an entire bottle of Firewhiskey."

Ginny grinned and nodded, "You like to sing when you're drunk."

Hermione laughed, "Entirely out of tune, I'm sure."

"All I know is that you really cheered me up that night," the redhead said, smiling happily at the brunette.

"I'm glad, then," Hermione replied, smiling back at her and moving her hand down to squeeze Ginny's gently. "We didn't dance to it that night, did we?"

Ginny shook her head, "We were definitely too drunk to dance."

"Then we should dance now," Hermione said firmly, standing up and holding out a hand for her.

"Firstly, I can't dance," Ginny said defiantly. "Secondly, even if I could, I wouldn't know how to dance to this music."

"Well, I'm not very good, but I'm in a dancing mood, and you need a partner for this music." She pouted, "Please?"

Ginny grinned and sighed an exaggerated sigh, "Alright. But only because you asked so nicely." She took Hermione's outstretched hand and stood up, following her to the centre of the room.

"Okay, put your hand here," Hermione said, taking Ginny's left hand and placing it on her waist. "Then we hold hands like this," she continued, taking Ginny's other hand and holding it gently. "Then we can just move from side to side," she smiled happily at her.

Ginny grinned back at her, "It's not too hard, I suppose."

"All you have to do is move in time to the music," Hermione said reasonably, moving slightly closer to Ginny. "You're better at it than you think."

Ginny smiled appreciatively, "Well, thank you. You're a good teacher."

"Always have been," Hermione winked at her, making her laugh.

"Yes, remember, that's the whole reason I kept you around during school."

Hermione snorted softly at her and smacked her shoulder gently, "And I've apparently kept you around to look at you."

Ginny smiled and leaned in to whisper to her ear, "To be honest, that's partly why I've kept you around."

The brunette smiled and bit her lip as the redhead pulled back, her eyes flashing slightly as they locked with hers, "I suppose it's incredibly difficult to not find me attractive," she said softly, not noticing that the music had stopped.

"You have no idea," Ginny replied just as softly.

Hermione smiled tentatively, continuing to dance to the silence that filled the room. She suddenly felt slightly nervous, noticing for the first time how entrancing Ginny's eyes were. There was a fire there, one that burned bright and looked all consuming. Without realising it, both women had moved even closer, their bodies pressed up against each other, their faces a mere couple of inches apart, absolutely captivated by each other's eyes.

"Hermione," Ginny murmured, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Yes?" she responded, her voice wavering slightly.

"I think the music's stopped," she said softly, not ceasing their dancing.

"I hadn't noticed," she whispered, her stomach jolting as Ginny sighed softly, her breasts rubbing up against hers. "Did you want to stop dancing?"

Ginny didn't respond immediately, still gazing intently at the brunette, looking as though she was trying to discern the look in her eyes. Finally, she spoke, "I rather had something else in mind, to be honest."

"What is it?" Hermione asked as they stopped dancing, but didn't move away from each other.

"I'm trying to figure out if you'd be receptive to it," she murmured, accidentally bumping Hermione's nose with hers lightly.

"Do you want to kiss me?" the older woman asked tentatively, nudging Ginny's nose back.

"I think I've wanted to kiss you for a while," the younger woman replied, suddenly looking very nervous.

"Then kiss me," Hermione whispered. Their lips were millimetres from each other now, and Hermione could feel the heat radiating off the beautiful redhead.

Ginny's eyes flashed again, and in the millisecond before their lips touched, Hermione was absolutely sure that what was going to happen would be the most earth-shattering, time-stopping moment of her life.

Her lips were soft and moist, and tasted faintly of the red wine they'd been drinking earlier. She raised her arms to wrap them around Ginny's neck, pulling her as close as possible as they opened their mouths to each other. Their tongues twisted together, dancing as they had been minutes before, Ginny's grip on Hermione's waist tightening, nibbling down on her bottom lip and making her whimper softly. Hermione's stomach jumped wildly at the noise that had just issued from her throat, suddenly wanting Ginny to evoke similar, louder noises from her.

She removed her arms from around the redhead's neck, her hands finding their way down to the hem of her jumper, tugging it up. The kiss was broken for a moment as she removed her jumper and shirt in one fluid motion, before their bodies snapped back together, their kisses growing more passionate as Ginny ran her fingers across the skin of Hermione's lower back, before gripping her tightly, biting down on her bottom lip again.

Hermione groaned, her heart racing and her stomach contracting pleasurably as Ginny's hand suddenly groped one of her breasts. Before she knew what she was doing, she shed her bra and ripped Ginny's shirt open, her heart skipping a beat as she found the redhead to be completely naked beneath it.

They gazed at each other for a moment, taking in each other's beauty; Ginny's eyes raked over the curve of Hermione's hip, leading up to her breasts, and resting on her hardened nipples, while Hermione couldn't take her eyes off Ginny's heaving chest, unconsciously licking her lips.

They moved back to each other at the same time, both making strangled groans in the back of their throats as their naked torsos made contact, Hermione wondering at the mind-boggling sensations tingling all through her body at this simple touch. As Ginny's hands touched her naked breasts, she moaned again, raising hands to cover Ginny's, and making her squeeze them.

She wanted _more_. She wanted to see more, to feel more, for Ginny to touch her, for her to _feel_ how much she turned her on. Her hands left Ginny's, moving down to fumble with the button on her jeans, pulling it apart and ripping the zipper down after what felt like an age.

She grabbed Ginny's hand and pushed it down her body, breaking the kiss as she felt her fingers slip past her jeans and underwear, making her breathe in sharply and cling onto her shoulders for support.

"Fuck, you're wet," Ginny murmured huskily, her eyes widening as she slid her fingers through the brunette's dripping folds.

Hermione moaned in response and pulled her in for another kiss, rotating her hips against the redhead's fingers. She felt Ginny circle her finger around her clit, making her hips twitch slightly, her mouth flying open in a silent gasp, digging her fingernails into the redhead's shoulders. She felt Ginny smile against her mouth, and then became aware of her teeth attacking her neck, sending a tingling sensation down her back.

"You're really good at that," Hermione whispered, unsuccessfully trying to hold a moan back as Ginny began to circle her clit a little faster while still nibbling on her neck.

"I've thought about this moment a lot," Ginny replied, continuing her movements with her fingers and pulling back slightly to look at Hermione's face.

Hermione couldn't help the blush that spread across her face, knowing that Ginny had thought about doing this before. Her desperation and lust were far too overwhelming to focus on embarrassment, however. She could tell that Ginny was enjoying her desperation, and suddenly wanted to know just how turned on she was too.

"How often?" she whispered, trailing her fingernails between the redhead's breasts, down to her navel and toying with the skin of her lower belly, just above the waistline of her jeans.

The younger woman bit her bottom lip as she glanced down at Hermione's fingers, "The last time was last night. The time before that was the night before last."

Hermione couldn't stop a smile of satisfaction spreading across her face, and slowly began to undo the redhead's jeans, watching the fire in her eyes flare up suddenly. Her smile quickly turned into a small, desperate glare though, as Ginny seemed to remember where her fingers were, moving them around in rapid circles.

After that, it was only a matter of seconds before Hermione's fingers were mimicking Ginny's, their mouths pressed together in open, desperate kisses, their moans growing louder with each moment that passed. Hermione's head was spinning and her heart felt as though it was going to jump out of her chest as she realised that her knees were beginning to go very weak. She was panting now, clinging onto Ginny's shoulder with her free hand, trying her very best to prepare herself for the explosion of pleasure she knew she'd be experiencing very soon.

Quite suddenly, Hermione felt the pressure alleviate, and was quite disappointed for a second, before she realised that Ginny's fingers were inside her, and her thumb caressing her clit. She groaned as she felt the redhead curl her fingers, and her hips bucked, removing her hand from between Ginny's legs to clutch onto her shoulders for support as the wave of her orgasm crashed all around her. It went on for what felt like hours, and yet was probably only a few seconds, making her break the kiss to moan her name out in absolute ecstasy, her head spinning and her legs almost going completely numb.

Ginny gently pulled her fingers from the brunette as it subsided, holding her up and leaning her forehead against hers.

"Fuck me," Hermione whispered breathlessly, kissing her lips softly, still clinging onto her shoulders.

Ginny smirked into the kiss, "Just did."

Hermione grinned a very weak grin at her, "Yes, you did."

The redhead smiled and kissed her again, "So, what now?"

The brunette pulled back and looked at her thoughtfully for a moment. "Well, I'm going to return the favour, to begin with." She smiled and shrugged slightly, "Then, I suppose we'll go from there."

Ginny smiled back at her, leaning forward to kiss her again, "I'd like that. Very much."

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
